Highly Strung
by Neitzarr
Summary: AU. Where Metis finds being in a band isn’t as easy as he thought and tension with the main singer is strung high.


**Edit: 12/12/09 Made it longer.**

AU. Where metis finds being in a band isn't as easy as he thought and tension with the main singer is strung high.

--

"hey may, I'm making a band and you're in it." Charles announced upon entering Metis's room. "don't call me that. And when did **we** decide this?" he asked rolling out from under the covers and placing his feet on the floor. Charles sighed and rolled his eyes; there was the truth and the not so truth.

truth: because the lead singer of another band had been eyeing metis for quite some time, in fact so much that his girlfriend got angry and kicked him out of the band and dumped him in one go. And since he was a good singer there was no need to put his talent to waste so i thought about making a band for him to join and then he can eye you at anytime and maybe catch you eyeing him and you both can get some.

not so truth "because i said so."

"…fine. who else have you recruited?"

"oh there's just three of us. me on keyboard, you on bass and josh (though i detest him) on guitar and vocals. Anyway gotta go bye may."

"don't call me that." he groaned as Charles slammed the door while laughing. "Ugh. i need more sleep…And a milkshake."

_(he didn't want to act to happy over the fact josh had joined them as Charles would say something)_

--

"so what do you think? i mean i know it's not much but i hoped one of you could make something of it." josh sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and sat down next to metis.

(_not to close or Charles would say something)_

"so uh yeah…Metis, what do you think?"

metis was happy he had asked for his opinion before Charles's. he shook his head then looked over the piece of paper in his hands, reading the words one by one. it was a rock love song, and it seemed to have some pretty deep thoughts put into it, even if the spelling was horrendous.

"it's…" great fantastic oh my god i love you so much "good. i like that line about the hair thing…but you need to learn to spell better." he pointed out even though josh probably already knew.

"if it was written in math equations then it would be perfectly done." josh joked half heartedly while rejoicing at the fact that metis liked the song.

_(he then got scared when he realised that metis was a smart kid and would at some point work out that it was about him; he knew Charles knew and hoped he wouldn't say something.)_

--

tonight was their first gig out of a garage and the sexual tension was high. josh took every opportunity to touch metis and metis took every opportunity to be touched by josh. Charles just stood back and watch as they bumbled about, brushing arms, legs. he laughed hard and sharp when metis got himself caught squeezing past josh to get to his bass. Josh had turned red but tried to pass it off as being hot when Charles confronted him about it; he then gave in.

"you know perfectly well."

"oh i do."

_(josh just hoped he wouldn't mention anything to metis.)_

--

"..ieeeeeeeeeeeYA!" josh finished singing his breath leaving his tall, toned body in pants. the sweat gleamed from his chest and rolled down to be caught by his pants waistband. The rest of the band stopped a few seconds after all of them breathing heavily as well. But they had finished, none of them had fainted on stage, none had suffered a nervous breakdown. And now metis concluded that they would all get piss drunk and wake up in the morning not remembering a thing from the night before. it would be his only (for a while) opportunity to get together with josh and no one questioning them. lost in thoughts metis didn't hear Charles talking.

"-ay. Move it bitch, we need to pack this shit up before the other band gets on stage." Charles murmured angrily as josh ignored them and played with the fangirls instead of helping out with moving their equipment.

_(not one person noticed the looks he shot metis though as apposed to the crazy stares of the fangirls)_

No one needed to know josh was trying to make metis react and maybe storm over, punch him and then kiss it better.

metis just glared at the fangirls and then subconsciously fanboyed over josh's shirtlessness himself.

--

"They really loved us tonight huh?" josh commented upon entering their change room. metis glared; "you. They loved you because you took your shirt off."

"Someone's bitter about the love." Charles remarked, smirking as metis glared at him. josh just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "sorry about the shirt thing, but it was hot under those lights."

_(metis didn't say how he was glad that they lights had been too hot as he had gotten a good perv at him as well.)_

* * *

if ever josh had needed a reason to get drunk it was now. metis had just yelled at him for no particular reason about nothing at all before storming out of their dressing room, and then when josh tried to catch up him all he had done was earn a large hand mark on his face, hence the need for a drink.

he walked over to the bar (which was full of fangirls and boys) and ordered five straight vodka shots. normally he'd stay far away from all the alcohol but tonight was special. tonight he wanted to get so drunk that metis wouldn't be able to blame **S**ober josh for what would happen if he had his way.

metis had the same idea. He would be so drunk by the time josh found him again that it wouldn't be his problem if he accidentally punched him or maybeperhaps accidentally fell into his _(strong muscular safe)_ arms.

_(Both of them just wanted an excuse to get closer to the other without making it obvious)_

* * *

"you are a…a ay annoying self centred bastard who takes all the attention to himself and leaves none for the rest of us. and and you're like….like a jock in high school. being all popular with the lay-dee's and then using up all your love on them when they don't deserve you."

"Well you're a depressed emo kid with…with a wacky hair style who doesn't know what to do in life or who to pay attention to. Maybe if you opened your eyes you'd see that not all my 'love' goes to the girls."

"then where does it go?!" metis shouted, he was drunk enough to be excused but still sober enough to know what was going on. he was angry that josh had dare flirted with one of the girls at the bar instead of him.

"IT'S ALL WASTED ON YOU 'CAUSE YOU JUST DON'T EVER LOOK THE RIGHT WAY." josh yelled in one breath, his chest heaving again; his head suddenly dizzy he sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples.

metis stared, then walked towards him slowing standing in front of him and resting an arm on his shoulder. josh looked up at him and then slowly stood up, his eyes remaining on metis's the whole time. he leant down slowly. it was a light brush at first; then harder, lips moving against each others. then harder, forceful kisses with lips and tongue. soon josh was hovering over metis on the couch, his arms on either side of his head as he ravished his mouth.

"well glad you got that sorted," Charles mumbled from the other couch before closing his eyes and taking another swig from his whiskey; "i just wish i wasn't here to see it."

_(for once neither of the boys cared if Charles said something)_

* * *

**The End.**

**i wanted to write something with these two in it. **

**search Honeydew Syndrome. Best webcomic ever.**

**reviews and critiques are much appreciated. 3**


End file.
